Harvey Weinstein
Harvey Weinstein (born March 19, 1952) is a film producer and former film studio executive who founded Miramax Studios than later on The Weinstein Company with his brother Bob Weinstein. Although there were past comments alluding to his crimes, it became apparent in October 2017 that he was using his position of power to molest, rape, and stalk young actresses. His Methods He would at first have meetings with young actresses, models, and even some female employees of his studios. He would promise to make their careers with at least a 3 film contract. He would set up meetings. Some of his meeting venues would include his hotel rooms and one of his homes. He would invite the woman up and for the most part, the women would feel uncomfortable. Some would under pressure give into his demands while others would refuse. In some cases, his victims would be forced to watch him showers or masturbate. After, the woman would leave, whether or not they actually gave in and let him rape them, they are all shaken from the horrible experience. How Harvey Was Discovered In October 5, 2017, journalists Jodi Kantor and Megan Twohey posted in The New York Times that for decades he sexually assaulted women for decades. The rest of he media ran with it. Actress Rose McGowan, one of his victims, was the most vocal and spoke via twitter how he would rape her. A few others like Angelina Jolie, Gwenyth Paltrow, and many others would come out and speak of how he molested and raped them. Responses The Wienstein Company fired him. His wife, Georgina Chapman, left him and is filing for divorce. Both The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences and The Producers Guild of America expelled Weinstein from their respective boards. Also the New York City Police Department and London's Metropolitan Police Service said on October 12 that they were reviewing allegations against Weinstein. Also the French President, Emmanuel Macron, initiated the revocation of Weinstein’s Legion of Honor award. His Victims Women who said they had been sexually harassed or assaulted by Weinstein include: *Lysette Anthony, actress *Asia Argento, actress and director *Rosanna Arquette, actress *Jessica Barth, actress *Kate Beckinsale, actress *Zoë Brock, model *Liza Campbell, writer and artist *Marisa Coughlan, actress and writer *Emma de Caunes, actress *Florence Darel, actress *Cara Delevingne, actress and model *Sophie Dix, actress *Dawn Dunning, actress *Lina Esco, actress and director *Alice Evans, actress *Lucia Evans, formerly Lucia Stoller, actress *Angie Everhart, model and actress *Claire Forlani, actress *Romola Garai, actress *Louisette Geiss, screenwriter and actress *Louise Godbold, nonprofit organization director *Judith Godrèche, actress *Trish Goff, former model, actress, and real estate broker *Heather Graham, actress *Eva Green, actress *Ambra Gutierrez, formerly Ambra Battilana, model *Lena Headey, actress *Lauren Holly, actress *Jessica Hynes, actress *Angelina Jolie, actress and director *Ashley Judd, actress *Minka Kelly, actress *Katherine Kendall, actress *Mia Kirshner, actress *Myleene Klass, singer and model *Laura Madden, Weinstein employee *Sarah Ann Masse, actress, comedian, and writer *Rose McGowan, actress *Natalie Mendoza, actress *Emily Nestor, Weinstein employee *Jennifer Siebel Newsom, documentary filmmaker and actress *Gwyneth Paltrow, actress *Zelda Perkins, Weinstein employee *Sarah Polley, actress, writer, and director *Tomi-Ann Roberts, professor of psychology *Lisa Rose, Miramax employee *Erika Rosenbaum, actress *Melissa Sagemiller, actress *Léa Seydoux, actress *Lauren Sivan, journalist *Chelsea Skidmore, actress and comedian *Mira Sorvino, actress *Tara Subkoff, actress *Paula Wachowiak, Weinstein employee Anthony, Argento, Evans, McGowan, and an unnamed woman quoted by The New Yorker have accused Weinstein of rape, in addition to sexual harassment and assault. References Category:Rapists Category:Modern Villains Category:Abusers Category:Business Leaders Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Deal Maker Category:Living Villains